Breaking Point
by Dark4ever
Summary: He'd been there since the beginning, always there for her, but she'd made a better friend. What happens with the city elf is forced to chose between the templar and the assassin? Two parts, two lemon scenes, just my mind babbling
1. First Knight

Hikari: So I started playing Dragon Age: Origins a little less than four weeks ago… I'm currently stuck in Orzammar (I'm running out of healing stuff .), but I absolutely adore the story line, and it's inspired me to write this short story (it's two parts- I'm almost done writing up the second part) about how I thought my character romancing two people at the same time would play out in dialog not seen. I hate the stupid break up speeches, so I wrote my own xD Little background on my character: Raine is a rouge city elf who uses crossbows. She has the half face eye tattoo with dark eye shadow and the sleepy eyes. Her hair is red and shoulder length. I've had her in dalish armor since I got it… not really sure why, I just like it. She's snarky to anyone that isn't an elf or acts like they know everything, unless she gets to know them. She and Shale are really close. Anyways, enjoy the story! I'll probably write another "story" that's a bunch of one shots, since I have a lot of ideas.

"What do you see in him?"

Raine stopped in front of her tent, the flap open in her hand, "What?" she asked, letting the flap close and turning to face Zevran, "What are you talking about?"

Zevran crossed his arms and made a face, "You and Alistair. You don't think I noticed? The two of you are inseparable. You're always… giving him things and laughing at his bad jokes and touching his arm and…" he faded off, biting his lower lip.

The city elf raised one of her red eye brows, her normally sleep look on her face replaced with one of confusion, "Zevran, where is this coming from? I thought you said it was up to me where it went after we had sex," she said, the confusion melting away from her face, "Zevran, I never said we were exclusive. I thought I might try my hand at Alistair. He's never been with anyone before, did you know that? I wonder what it'd be like to be with a virgin?" she said, the slightest smile playing across her lips, "You can't tell me you've never had that thought. I know you'd just love a crack at Alistair, Zevran," she whispered, clasping her hands behind her back, "You are, after all, quite the lover yourself."

Zevran took a step back, as if she was about to lunge at him right there. He may have still been in his armor, but she was just wearing the cloak she packed around for camp. She always flaunted just how unconcerned she was about being attacked. As it was, the cloak was slipping around her bust area, revealing little patches of flesh. Zevran couldn't look away, but he forced himself to tear his eyes away from her breasts to look into her dark eyes. Was she mocking or just poking fun? He couldn't tell, and it was killing him. He liked this elf, as hard as it was for even him to believe. And she wasn't taking him seriously. He just wanted to drag her into her tent and let her have it. And he wouldn't just be using his mouth for talking if that was the case.

"Zev?" she asked, staring at him. Shit. He'd been quiet for too long, "You are okay with this, right?"

How did he reply to that? Yes? He wasn't and didn't want to lie to her. But between him and Alistair, why would she choose him? Raine had been with Alistair since this all began. Zevran had heard all about how he was her first friend and had been there with her from the very beginning. Zevran had tried to kill her. Why would she choose him?

But then… Zevran had been with her first. Zevran had seen the amazing girl she was and instantly started trying to woo her. Alistair was missing out on the beautiful and amazing girl and lover that was standing before Zevran, not exactly clothed and making faces at him.

In one swift motion, Zevran pushed her into the tent and to the ground, sitting on top of her and holding her wrists to the ground, "You try my patience, Raine," he whispered, his tone sweet and calm, his grip firm by gentle. He wasn't trying to scare her, just show her how serious he was.

The girl looked scared right as she was pushed to the ground, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her cloak had fallen open even further, revealing more of her than she wanted. She struggled the slightest bit as Zevran watched her with a lustful stare. She froze, trying to sink into the ground. For some reason, her stealth ability wasn't working. Dammit. What was the point of being a rogue if she couldn't disappear when she wanted to? "Zevran, get off, I'm not in the mood!" she complained, attempting to rip her wrists away from him. Zevran just held her harder, finally dipping his head down to kiss her forehead.

Raine quit thrashing. Wait. Where was this coming from? Every time they'd slept together he'd been good, but to the point and quick about it. He wasn't one for foreplay, so what was this? His hands stayed on her wrists as his lips got closer and closer to her's… but then suddenly changed direction and found her neck instead, gently nibbling at it. Despite her protest, Raine arched her neck, the quietest of moans escaping her lips. She attempted to rip away her wrists away from Zevran's hands, but instead of trying to get away, she was trying to wrap her arms around him. Zevran wouldn't have any of this, though. He pulled his lips away from her neck and sat back on his heels, pulling her hands to her sides, "I'm asking you," he started, suddenly shaking his head, "No, I'm _begging_ you: you have to pick between us. I don't think he realizes what's going on, but I'm not your play thing, and neither is Alistair!"

With that, he stood and left the tent, leaving Raine with her wrists on the ground, breathing hard and blushing. She laid there for a few moments, waiting for her heat beat to slow down. She closed her eyes and threw her right hand over her eyes, groaning. Zevran was right. She needed to make a choice.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Raine sat up quickly- a little too quickly. She swayed slightly and suddenly pitched forward, landing in Alistair's arms, "Whoa, whoa, are you okay?" he asked, holding her around the waist.

Raine's head spun, the world turning upside down, "Sat up too quickly," she said quietly, trying to push herself away from Alistair. She wasn't in the mood for having both boys in the same night. Well, she hadn't "had" Zevran; he'd only tried to ravish her. And she'd never had Alistair to begin with.

But Alistair wasn't having any of it, "Hey, calm down. If you're light headed, let me help you," he said, pulling her legs up with his other arm before laying her back down on her mat, where she'd been laying only a few moments before.

With Zevran on top of her.

Just the thought got Raine to start blushing. Alistair, the fool, took this as something else. "Are you ill?" he asked, pressing one of his (ungloved) hands against Raine's forehead. It was only then that Raine noticed that he wasn't wearing his armor, just the under armor.

Were the boys _trying_ to screw with her head?

"Raine?"

She paused, looking up at Alistair's face, "You finally came to my tent," she said weakly, smiling. Alistair gave her a confused look, "Are you positive you want to be in here without your armor on? I might just jump you," she said. She knew he was going to run. He wasn't ready. He was never going to be ready.

Alistair pulled back, affirming what she thought. She sighed, laying back down and closing her eyes. She waited to hear the tent flap open and close.

Instead, she felt his lips on her's.

Raine's eyes snapped open, and sure enough, there was Alistair, leaning over her. Without even thinking, she dug her hands into his hair and pulled him closer to her. He quickly moved over top of her, running his hands down her arms and then back up before pulling at the edges of her cloak, then finally pulling it down so it slid off her arms and down her back to rest at her hips. His hands then wandered just below her collar bone to what they were looking for.

How could he have never had a lover before? His movements were so precise, so perfect. Raine arched her back, her stomach pressing into his. Taking this as a sign, Alistair's lips wandered from her lips down her neck, across her collar bone, and then onto her breast. His hands wandered further down her body, down around her hips, pulling her cloak the rest of the way off of her and discarding it to the side.

Raine felt a little shy all of a sudden, lying there naked with a fully clothed Alistair on top of her, his face buried in her chest. "A-Alistair?" she moaned, a question in her words, "Why aren't you n-naked?"

Alistair stopped his moving and looked up at her, a little confused, "Am I supposed to be?" he asked, "I…don't know much about these things, Raine."

She smiled at him, "It's okay," she said, sitting up and taking his face in her hands, "That's what I'm here for."

She kissed him gently on the lips, letting her lips linger just a little longer than usual before pulling away. "Time to get naked," she said, her impish smile firmly back in place.

Alistair stared at her like she was insane. When he realized she was serious, he turned a little pink around the ears before finally started to take his clothes off. It was so painfully slow, however, that Raine got in the middle of it and all but ripped his cloak off his body. When that was done, Raine smiled at him, running a hand down his chest to rest on his hip, "Now, where were you?"

He smiled his cocky smile before kissing her once on the lips, then kissing down her neck. Raine, now sitting in his lap, arched her neck, a happy moan escaping her lips. But this time, he didn't stop when he got to her chest. Instead, he continued down her front, his lips kissing down her flat stomach in a straight line until he hit the end of her mid-point. Raine, now on her back, gave him a confused look. Wait, what was he doing? He'd never slept with a woman before. Was he seriously going to-?

As if to answer her unasked question, his lips assaulted the warm spot. She threw her head back, a moan ripping through the tent. She knew he was good with his lips, but this? Damn. She bit down on her lips, trying to stifle her moans. What if someone heard them? She could just see a certain elf bursting into the tent and getting an eyeful. He'd probably go crazy and try and kill one if not both of them. She swore under her breath, barely able to contain her moans.

A few moments later, she couldn't control herself. Panting, she looked down to see a smirking Alistair, who was kissing his way back up her body. When he reached her lips, he kissed her once before asking, "Well? Was that right?"

Raine swore at him, "Shut up," she added, running her hands up his back, "And screw me," on the last word, her hand found his firm ass and pulled him to her, their bodies meshing together.

Alistair, a little shocked, got over it quickly. He moved just the slightest bit, and soon Raine was in another fit of ecstasy, this time joined by Alistair. He groaned, his eyes shutting automatically. Raine, who was more accustomed to the sensation, smiled up at her, her breaths labored but even, "Are you doing okay?" she asked, running her fingertips up his back to tangle in his hair, "Want me to take over?" she asked, her lips curling up in a cat like way.

Alistair opened his mouth to respond, but instead respond with a different organ in his body. She was shocked but not at all unhappy. Raine clutched at his hair, almost ripping it out at the roots because she was pulling so hard. Her other hand dug its nails into his back, leaving angry red crescent shaped marks behind.

A few moments later, Alistair's moan of pleasure ripped through the tent, followed by Raine's second release. The Templar collapsed onto the rouge's chest, barely keeping himself up so he didn't crush her, "That was… wow," he whispered into her ear, panting softly.

Raine could only nod in agreement. Great. Just moments after having sex she was already comparing Zevran and Alistair. She wrapped her arms around the warm body that was with her now. How could she think of another man when she was already with one? Sweet Maker, she needed to make a choice.

"How was that for a first time?" she whispered in his ear, running her fingers up and down his back, her composure back, "Good enough for you?"

"Not sure how it could be any better," he said. Suddenly, he rolled over, taking Raine with him so she laid on his chest. The startled elf looked down at her lover, "Alistair," she asked, a little shocked, "What are you doing?"

The man just smiled, "Sleeping."

Oh, that wasn't good. That was one thing she liked about Zevran: he knew to sleep in his own tent. "Alistair, I won't get any sleep if you're in here, and you know how I get when I get cranky."

The man only smiled again before closing his eyes. Wait, was she really so light that he didn't notice the weight on his chest? She put the butt of her palms against his chest and attempted to push herself away, but to no avail. He was strong. She'd felt that just a few moments ago. She grumbled low in her stomach, but finally just gave up and let herself go slack against his chest. He was rather comfortable…

The next thing she knew, she was waking up on her side, on the ground. Her first thought was that Alistair had left her alone to return to his tent. She sighed in relief. It had been odd to fall asleep with someone with her. She was too used to being alone. Maybe with Alistair she wouldn't feel alone. She knew Zevran loved her, but would he be as warm as Alistair was.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning."

Raine nearly jumped a foot in the air. She'd been so confused about how she wasn't on Alistair's chest that she didn't notice he was right behind her. His arm was even around her waist. How was she not dead yet? She was an oblivious rogue. How was that even possible? She was the one that saw the traps. Even Zevran ran into them and he was an assassin. How had she not noticed the man that was lying behind her? Wait… when had he gotten clothing on? "When did you get up?" she asked, her voice tired with sleep. She turned to look over her shoulder at the man behind her, "You were naked when I fell asleep."

He smiled at her when she finally got a look at him. Mad that she couldn't see his face, she rolled over completely, her naked body sliding against his naked chest. At least he hadn't put his cloak all the way on. She loved that chest of his. She ran her right hand down it, her eyes wandering from his eyes to his lips to his chest, "Why aren't you naked now?"

Alistair smiled at her, "I can be if you want. But I was just enjoying watching you," he said, ignoring her first question.

Rained stuck her bottom lip out, a little out of character for her slightly bitchy attitude, "How did you get up without me noticing?" she pouted, stopping her hands progress. Her right hand was sitting around Alistair's waist, and she could feel his heat beat quicken.

He leaned down, his forehead on her's, "If you stick that lip out any further, I might just bite it," he said, smiling at her. When she made no move to pull her lip in, he latched down on it with his teeth, gently nibbling on it. The girl shrieked out of shock but started laughing. The two laughed for a short time, and when the laughter died down, their lips met, their bodies ready for round two.

Outside the tent, Zevran stood with his hand on the flap, about to open the tent. He dropped his hand to his side and quickly turned on his heel, returning to his tent. He could feel anger welling up inside him, but for the time, he just felt sadness. It seemed that Raine had made her choice.

And she hadn't picked him.

Hikari: Oh, snap! Did Raine really choose Alistair? Guess you'll have to find out when I post the last part… which will probably be later tonight or tomorrow xD Thank you for reading!


	2. Easy Lover

Hikari: Part two, here we go!

The next night, as Raine was setting her tent up, her mind was full of far too many thoughts. She needed to pick between the boys she'd been romancing recently. Every time someone moved behind her, she swore they were going to ask her about which one she was going to pick right then and there, but knowing them, she would have to go talk to them.

As soon as Raine had finished setting her tent up, she retreated into it. She seriously wanted to just fall asleep and stay there, but to her dismay, she remembered it was her turn to stand guard with none other than Zevran. She groaned, plopping down right in front of the flap, starting to take off her armor. Just as she finally wriggled out of the leather dalish armor, she heard a voice outside her tent. "Raine, are you there?" Alistair's voice asked.

Raine froze. Not only was she not in the mood to talk to anyone, she was completely naked, "I'm not presentable right now," she said, her voice cracking half way through the sentence.

There was a pause. Raine realized he was probably imagining her naked right then. Not like he hadn't already seen it. She heard the clink of armor as he twitched and realized that Alistair had just finished setting his tent up. That meant he wasn't here for anything sexual, just to talk, "I can wait," he finally said, a catch in his voice.

Raine shouldn't have said anything, but then again, knowing Alistair, he would have opened the tent flap and seen her standing there in all her glory, "I'll meet you by that tree over on the other side of camp in a moment," she said, "I don't think you'd fit in my tent with your Templar armor on," she said, trying to sound humorous, but ended up sounding sad.

"Oh," Alistair said. He'd heard it. He knew what was coming, "Okay. Sure. Fine."

Raine's right hand smacked across her mouth as tears brimmed to her eyes. Was she making the right choice? She couldn't believe she had done this. She wanted to go back in time and smack herself before ever beginning the superfluous relationship she was about to end. When she finally got a hold of herself, she put on her camp cloak. She really should have been wearing armor around the camp, but her dalish armor did about as much good as her cloak. The only difference was the ability to deflect arrows, but she had the flexibility to do that anyways.

When she was finally dressed, she poked her head out of the tent to look around. Good thing she had, or else she would have run smack into Zevran. She looked up at the elf, her eyes a little scared, "I… need to go," she said, walking around him before the assassin could get a word out. She didn't have to look back to see that he was watching her with that face of a kicked mabari. She'd really messed up this time.

Raine made her way to the tree that Alistair was standing behind, her eyes staring at the ground near his feet. When she finally looked up at him, he wasn't smiling, "You picked Zevran, didn't you?" he said, pushing himself off the tree, "You sleep with me once, and now you're going to leave me." He shook his head, a sarcastic smile on his face, "Never knew you were such a bitch, Raine. I should have seen that coming."

Raine's eyes widened. What was he saying? He made it seem like he was leaving, "Alistair, I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm so… so sorry," she cried. She could feel tears pricking at the edge of her eyes. How could she have done this to Alistair and Zevran? She just wanted to curl up and die. She stared at the ground, crossing her arms across her chest, "I'll… just go…" she whispered, turning to leave.

The next thing she knew she was pressed against the tree with Alistair over her. She froze where she stood, looking up at the face of the determined man. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten him to stand up for himself, because now he was standing over her. Her dark eyes looked up at him, completely confused, "Alistair?" she asked, "What's going on?"

The man replied by kissing her, Alistair's hands twisting in her hand, pulling her close. She wanted to push him away, wanted to tell him to stop, but instead she closed her eyes and left her hands at her side. His hands wandered down her shoulders, down her hands and onto her hips. She froze, realizing what he was doing. She opened her mouth to respond, but he swallowed her words, his hands running down her hips, pulling her legs up to circle him. When he was sure she was secure, he moved his hands back up her body to the edge of her cloak, aiming to remove it. Finally, Raine found herself. She pushed Alistair away, panting. It was just a moment too late.

"So you did choose him, huh?"

Raine glanced to her left to see Zevran. He had a look on his face that looked not only depressed but angry, "Nice for you to tell me," he snarled.

Alistair hadn't let go of Raine. He still had her pinned against the tree with his crotch. Raine's legs were slack against Alistair's hips, but they were there. Zevran only saw that he'd interrupted. He didn't see that she was pushing him away. Zevran had known that Raine was making a choice, and she'd just made her opinion known to both of them. Zevran made an angry face and stalked off. Alistair, who hadn't said a word, went back what to what he was trying to do. Knowing that Raine was probably aiming to get away or call after the assassin, Alistair went back to kissing her.

Raine fought back, biting the Templars lip. He recoiled, growling at her. Raine took the opportunity to punch him in the gut, causing him to let her go. While he was trying to recover, Raine ran off without a word of apology. She was a bitch for what she had done, but she wasn't about to make it worse by losing the one person she truly cared about. All it took was one time in bed with Alistair to realize just how in love she was with the man she hadn't slept with the night before, though she could have. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. She hoped she hadn't ruined it. If Zevran didn't want her anymore… well, she didn't know what she would do. She was in love, for the first time in her life, and she might have just ruined it.

Raine caught up to Zevran right as he reached his tent, "Zevran, wait! It wasn't what it looked like!"

Zevran flipped around, the angry look still on his face, "Really? Because to me, it looked like you made up your mind without telling me about it. Thank you for telling me. Good night," he growled, turning his back to the red headed elf, heading into his tent.

The next thing he knew, Zevran was tackled to the ground with the Grey Warden on his back. He tried to flip over, but she pinned his wrists to the ground and ground her head into his neck, keeping his face in his bed roll, "Listen to me god dammit! Listen to me when I'm telling you that I met him to break up with him and he jumped me. Please, Zevran, you have to believe me!" she cried, starting to shake.

Zevran lay very still, his breathing shallow, before he finally picked his head up. He turned his head back as far as he could, looking down at the girl on his back, "Aren't I supposed to be the one who's on top?" he asked, turning around far enough to give her his signature smirk.

Raine gave him a watery smile, her hands wrapping around his neck as he turned over, wrapping his hands around her waist and nuzzling into her neck until she giggled. He dropped his head back to the ground, giving her a confused look, "Raine, why did you sleep with Alistair last night?"

The city elf sighed, her tattoo crinkling as her brow furrowed, "I… really don't know. I…thought he was sweet. Alistair was my first friend that I didn't know growing up. He saved my life multiple times. He knew what I was going through. He was there during my joining and my first nightmare. He just… knew me better, I guess."

Zevran ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear, "Then let me get to know you, Raine. Tell me about yourself. Tell me what makes you tick. Tell me, my Grey Warden," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She just smiled down at him, running her hands through his hair, "Give me something more to work with and I'll answer your questions, besides," she leaned down, touching her forehead to his, a coy smile on her face, "You know full well what makes me tick, Zev. Now stop being silly and do what we both know you want to."

Zevran smiled, kissing her gently on the mouth before kissing her harder on the mouth, running his hands through her hair and down to the center of her back. In one swift motion, she was on her back with Zevran over her, his lips on her collar bone. Shocked, a small moan escaped Raine's lips before she could stifle it. Zevran brought his head back up, smiling down at the girl, before peppering kisses on the elf, starting at her forehead, and not stopping until his lips were between her breasts. When another pleased noise emitted from Raine's lips, Zevran propped himself up on one arm and gazed at her lustfully, "Raine, my Grey Warden, do you trust me?"

Raine pushed herself up to her elbows, giving her lover a confused look, "Of course, Zev. Why are you asking me this?"

The assassin leaned over the duelist, his chest pressing into her face, causing the girl to dissolve into a fit of giggles. When Zevran sat back, he straddled the girl, giving her an odd look, "Are you alright?" he asked, a slight chuckle to his laugh.

She waved him off, wiping a single tear from her eye, "Nothing, never mind. What did you have in mind?" Only after she was done talking did Raine see the length of leather in Zevran's hand. Her eyes widened, and he smirked at her.

"I'll ask again, just to be sure: do you trust me?"

Raine smiled up at him, "And I'll reply again: of course."

Zevran swooped in on the girl, capturing her mouth in a kiss, as his hands found her's and tied them above her head. She groaned, already excited for what Zevran held for her that evening. Knowing that he couldn't disappointed, Zevran started by peeling his own shirt off, wrapping the fabric around the girl's eyes. A little confused, Raine whimpered quietly. Zevran bent down, whispering in her ear, "Sh. I've got you. Nothing can ever happen to you so long as I'm here for you, my Grey Warden."

This relaxed her, causing her to inhale deeply and slowly push the air through her nose. Zevran continued on his stripping, letting his lover lay on the ground, still clothed, but blindfolded and restrained. For a moment, Zevran considered tying her to the tent itself, but then he realized he liked his tent the way it was. Instead, upon removing all of his clothing, he sat next to the girl with not a sound. He pulled a feather from his sack (not really remembering why he had it), and ran it down her neck to the point where her skin hid behind her clothing. She quietly gasped, a strong shiver wracking her small body. His nimble hands went to work removing her clothing, though with the leather binding her hands, he was only able to open her cloak, allowing it to hang on her back. She moved to his touch, pressing whatever part he was touching into his hand, longing for him to caress her gently. She didn't want him to stop touching her. She wanted him to ravish her, the way he always promised.

Zevran sat back on his heels, smiling down at the girl who couldn't see him or even knew where he was. He ran a single finger down her cheek, causing her to mew like a kitten. He finally leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips before moving himself down to her feet.

He waited a few moments, just long enough for her to start to squirm, before he pushed her thighs apart, revealing his prize. She was already panting hard when his lips pressed against her entrance in a kind of kiss, causing her to groan. He couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure, so he stopped briefly, "Don't you dare stop!" she said, lifting her head just the slightest bit off the ground, "If you stop, I swear I will make your life hell," she said, not willing to even threaten death upon her lover. He smiled, knowing full well she couldn't see it, and returned to what he'd been doing. Her hips bucked as she bit her lip to quell the pain. When he was certain she was good and done, he sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth. She lay, panting, a slight flush to her cheeks. She was struggling against the leather at that point, signaling to Zevran that she wanted to touch him, to hold him, to feel him, but he didn't remove it. She was going to torture him for this, but he knew it would be worth it. She was softer than he was. She would be kinder.

He leaned over her, pulling the makeshift blindfold off her eyes. She blinked up at him, her dark eyes almost angry, but that instantly faded to pleasure when Zevran pressed into her. Her back arched, pressing into him. He ran a hand down her back as he thrusted into her, their eyes closing at the same time. A few moments later her fingers dug into the soft ground beneath her as she moaned into his shoulder. His fingers dug into her back as he did the same, falling exhaustedly onto her, his breath labored. He finally reached up and undid her wrists, allowing her to clutch onto his back, wrapping herself around him completely, her legs around his waist. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought she was crying. Using his hands that were still on her back, he flipped over, and then let his hands fall to the ground. She sat back on her heels, smiling down at him. He returned the favor, "My dear Grey Warden," he whispered, brushing her tousled hair behind her ears, "Promise me you'll never leave my side. Promise me we'll be together forever."

"I promise."

He pushed himself off the ground, bringing her face to meet him half way, "You may now kiss the bride."

She giggled, pressing him to the ground as she kissed him gently. When she was finished, she slid down his body, snuggling into his chest, where she slept that night, and every night until her trip to Orzammar came.

It was funny how it happened. She'd been traveling with Zevran when the nightmares started again. She woke up screaming one night, her mind having forgotten the terror. He comforted her, but it wasn't just the dreams that scared her. She was going to have to leave him. He, who'd been so accepting of her mistakes with Alistair. She decided to make a trip to the castle to visit her old alley.

She found the king in the same state she was in.

Alistair welcomed her with a solemn look on her face. He looked like he'd been kicked in the gut repeatedly right before she got there. Knowing full well that it would make Zevran jealous but not caring, she ran at him, hugging him. Alistair sighed, running his hand through her hair, "You know, I wish you'd come a few weeks ago, before the dreams started again."

Raine let him go after only a few moments, returning to her husband, who wrapped a protective arm around her waist, "Alistair, what does this mean?"

He sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair, "We… need to travel to Orzammar. We have a week. I invite you to stay in my castle. We can travel there together. It will end the way it began, Raine. Just you and I," he said, smiling slightly before turning to leave.

Raine looked up at Zevran, her dark eyes faded with age. In the last few years she was showing age. Elves normally aged very gracefully, but the taint was slowly killing Raine. And Zevran could see it, "Zev," she whispered, "One week. What the hell do we do with one week?"

Zevran pulled her to him as she started to cry, "It's okay, Raine," he said, "We don't part. At least we were given warning. You could have been killed before now. At least, in the end, we're together and in good health."

And so they didn't part for the week. Alistair spent his time with his friends in the castle and his wife, Anora. Anora was affected more than many of the others, as her second husband was about to walk to his own death. At the end of the week, Raine tried to convince Zevran to leave.

"You have other people you can be with, Zev," she said. They were standing at the front gates, about to depart, "What about Hawke and her traveling companions? You can seek them out and help them. I'm positive they'll love to see you."

Zevran pressed a gentle hand over her mouth, kissing her forehead, "Raine, shush. I'm not going to let my wife walk to her death with just a friend. Alistair is going to be there in your final moments. The least I can do is walk you there. I'll find Hawke after that."

A week later, they arrived in Orzammar. Zevran and Raine had been there since they're gone to have the treaty fulfilled, if even just to visit the friends they made there. Those had been happy visits. This was a funeral march.

They stood in front of the entrance to the Deep Roads, Zevran refusing to let go of Raine. Anora had stayed back at the castle; the Queen had a country to run. The three stared at the large doors. It was time.

"Raine," Zevran started, the cue for Alistair to tell his other friends good bye and leave the two elves alone, "I… don't know if I've showed it properly over the years, but you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I would have just lived my life as an assassin, probably getting myself killed along the way. But because of you, I was able to live a better life. I'm a better man because of you, my Grey Warden." She could hear the tears on each word, see the water in his eyes, "I… love you so much, Raine."

Now she was crying. She wiped at her eyes, "Zev, you just took the words right out of my words," she sobbed, almost tackling him to the ground, "I love you, Zev. I always have. I'll be thinking of you with my last breath," she said, her body shaking.

He tilted her head up, planting one final kiss on her lips, and then one on her forehead. Alistair rested his hand on her back, "It's time," he whispered, his eyes sad.

Raine waved good bye to those who were assembled. A cheer went up as the doors opened. She turned as they closed and saw Zevran smiling at her, his eyes wet with tears. They maintained eye contact until the doors were shut tight.

There was a moment of silence between the Templar and the ranger. Finally, Alistair broke the silence, "We… should get moving before we die at the entrance. That would be hard to explain to the next troops that came through."

Raine wiped her tears away and nodded, "Let's get going."

The two Grey Wardens took off at a run, racing each other, their laughter echoing through the tunnel. It was time.

Hikari: I didn't intend to write the end part there, but it just seemed right… Anyways, that's all for now! I've started my second time through with Silk Cousland (I have no idea what possessed me to name her…) so expect some little one shots of her. I should also be starting my play through with Briar the Mage and Sydony the Dalish Elf here soon… Thank you for reading! I love any reviews!


End file.
